Yehtara
Zur Person Yehtaras Körperbau wirkt feingliedrig, fast kantig und schlank, aber fest und durchtrainiert, dennoch wirken ihre Züge immer noch wohlgeformt. Auffällig an ihr sind ihr rankes Gesicht und ihre Augen, welche stets wachsam und unergründlich zu sein scheinen. Aus ihrer Mimik, ihren Gesten, ihrem ganzen Sein erkennt man den ungebrochenen Willen, die tiefe, lichtdurchzogene Kraft, die vorallem in ihrer Ausstrahlung und ihren Augen deutlich wird, die wie tiefes, intensives, unberechenbares Feuer glimmen. Ihr Gang ist stets beherrscht, selbstsicher und stolz, wie es sich für eine Soldatin gehört – ihre Eigenart dabei allerdings ist, dass sie ihre Bewegungen dennoch nicht steif, sondern geschmeidig und leichtfüßig wirken. Hinter ihren stets offen getragenen Haaren an ihren Ohrläppchen könnte man zwei Anhänger erkennen, die eine leichte, angenehm magische Aura verbreiten. Hintergrund left|200px Yehtara ist das derzeit letzte lebende Familienmitglied der Maahis, einer alt eingesessenen Familie aus dem Immersangwald, welche sich dem Schutzdienst am Haus Aschenglanz und dessen Mitgliedern verschrieben hat. Als älteres Kind der Wächterfamilie war es von Beginn an ihre Aufgabe, sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten: nämlich wie es die Familientradition vorschreibt Dienerin und Wächterin der Familie Aschenglanz zu werden. So wurde sie drakonisch dazu geprägt nach und nach von Kindheit und Zuneigung abzulassen und zu dem, was sie nun ist zu werden: verbissen ihrer Pflicht ergeben. Über viele Generationen hinweg verflochten sich die beiden Familien, aber stets nur auf der beruflichen Ebene. Eine Verbindung zwischen zwei verschiedenen Familienmitgliedern wurde stets ausgeschlossen. Seit geraumer Zeit ist sie mit dem Berater von Haus Aschenglanz, Ajsdorn Wolkenstein, verlobt. Sie haben einen gemeinsamen Sohn - Daenir. Merkmale An ihrem trägt sie Gürtel einen kleinen Beutel der nach Essen und Süßigkeiten duftet. Ihr linkes Auge ist von einer ledernen, schwarzen Augenklappe verdeckt und feine, scharfe aber verblasste Linien überziehen ihre Hände. Oftmals verdeckt ist die lange, verblasste Narbe, die sich schräg über ihrer rechten Brust bist zu ihrem Schlüsselbein zieht, die von einer Klinge zu stammen scheint. Eine fast unmerkliche Narbe ist bei genauem Hinsehen auf ihrer linken Naseseite zu erkennen und ebenfalls winzige über ihren Körper verteilt, scheinbar von Schrammen oder Stößen aus diversen Kämpfen. Ihre Begleiter rightBei ihr kann man stets eine kleine, braune Ohreule namens "Siiri" erkennen. Weiters kann man auch ein mechanisches Eichhörnchen "Phips" öfter an ihrer Seite erkennen, wie auch seit neuem ein weißes Madenhacker-Küken namens "Biest" oder auch "Frechdachs". Ihr Wolfsrüde "Rhauul" oder ihre Raptorin "Rakash" sind ebenfalls ihre treuen Gefährten, wie auch ihr Streitross "Ynera". Persönlichkeit/Charakterbeschreibung Allgemein Yehtara hat eine feurige Persönlichkeit, die selbst für sie selbst schwer zu zügeln scheint, dennoch bestimmen Pflichtgefühl sowie Loyalität ihr Handeln. Ihre ganze Art wirkt oft ein wenig ruppig, schroff und oftmals stur, immer von einer gewissen, zumindest versuchten Beherrschung aber auch unterschwelliger Leidenschaft begleitet. Während Burning Crusade Mittlerweile ist die Ausbildung Yehtaras fortgeschritten. Ihre Aussprache ist gewählter geworden, die Worte versucht ruhiger und klüger gewählt, so kann es nun auch schon mal vorkommen, dass sie einfach nur schweigt. Immer noch gibt es Rückschläge, denn manchmal können noch so gewählte Worte dennoch zu direkt sein. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen ist allerdings scheinbar intensiver, lebendiger, feuriger als je zuvor, obgleich es immer noch sein kann, dass sie ihrem Gegenüber keinerlei Emotion darin gewährt sondern ihr Gesicht nur beherrscht, höflich distanziert ist. Während Wrath of the Lich King Durch Arthas' erneuten Angriff ist die Beherrschung bei Yehtara brüchig geworden ... noch feuriger, noch leidenschaftlicher, noch zügeloser scheint sie nun. Alte Wunden aufgerissen, heimgesucht von unverarbeiteten Erinnerungen und aufgebrochenen Gefühlen. Beherrscht von Hass und Rache - getrieben von dem Wunsch nach Blut und der unerbittlichen Forderung nach Gerechtigkeit. Genugtuung zu finden ... aber keine Ruhe. Voller Zweifel mag ihr Frieden nicht vergönnt sein. Selbst nach Arthas Erscheinen war ihr Verlobter unermüdlich voller Ausdauer an ihrer Ausbildung - nun scheint es, als ob sie erneut zur Ruhe gekommen wäre und das Gelernte zu üben, um ihrem geliebten Gefährten Ehre zu machen. Dennoch ist das glimmende Feuer in ihren Augen zu sehen, lebendig und kräftig und ab und an zeigt sie ihre Gefühle, wenn auch ein Lächeln ihre Lippen ziert, wenn es die Situation erlaubt. Kategorie:Blutelf Kategorie:Paladin Kategorie:Charakter Horde Kategorie:Haus Aschenglanz Kategorie:Revier:Shattrath